Views Can Change
by The Hudson Hornet
Summary: Oneshot. Everyone has their own fellings on different subjects. But sometimes, things can happen that cause these feelings to be changed


**Hello everyone.**

**Well, I just saw this movie the other day and I completely fell in love with it. I will agree with many that Mater was one of the most amusing characters to watch, but I'm afraid he is not my favorite. I have to give that title to Doc Hudson and The King (Strip Weathers). They are both very wise in their years and I totally LOVE them!**

**I wrote this little story on the spur of the moment, so I hope it is all right! Please let me know what y'all think!**

**Disclaimer- Does working at the Disney Store allow me to own this movie? No? DANG IT! (I really do work at the Disney Store btw).**

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"_Why couldn't they all have just listened to me when I told them it was a bad idea to have that 'hot rod' stay here? I know what is best for everyone, and all I'm trying to do is uphold that."_

It hadn't even been ten minutes now that the hot shot, Lightening McQueen, had been led out of town by his hauler and a mob of reporters.

In fact, if he tried hard enough, he could still hear the shouting voices as they followed their "hero" out of town.

"'_Floats like a Cadillac and stings like a Beamer,' sure. All I can say is 'good riddance.'"_

Within the walls of his private room, Doc Hudson sighed quietly. This one room held so many things; each one showing a different turning point in his life. He looked at each corner of the room carefully.

The first thing he noticed were actually three things he hadn't dared to look at in years; his three piston cups, one full of tools and the other two lying semi-covered on the ground beside his old racing tires.

Each one of those cups showed his love for the sport in which he tried so hard to conquer. For three straight years, he was the one that everyone was talking about and wanted to meet. He had fans of every kind throughout the country, wanting to be just like him.

But look at him now.

"_What I did was the best for everyone. They don't need to feel the same pain that I did because of those good-for-nothing race cars."_

His gaze slowly moved up to the far wall where a frame hung, holding the article that sealed his fate as a legendary racecar.

That wreck had done so much more to him than anyone would ever know. Lightening McQueen may think he understands the old car, but the rookie would never learn.

Along with that one wreck came the end to the Hudson Hornet's life as he knew it. No one wanted to cheer for him or show their appreciation to a 'has been'. And it was because of all of this that he had found himself in the washed-out little town of Radiator Springs.

"_If only they knew what it was like. They would understand why I did what I did."_

His thoughts once again shifted as he looked at the things that cluttered most of the room; his tools.

He had come to Radiator Springs and was immediately made the town doctor. Everyone there was so different in personality and depressed by the sheer lack of customers coming through their town, that none of them seemed to notice that the Hudson was holding something back from them. He seemed to fit right into the dismal little town.

It was his knowledge that appointed him as the only judge; a job he didn't see as having much use in the dead-beat streets of Radiator Springs, if you didn't count the quarrels that Fillmore and Sarge seemed to bring to him nonstop.

And it was this job that led him to the place he was right now. It was his ruling of keeping that no good hot rod in town that caused everyone to turn on him and follow what the rookie racecar had to say.

Now everyone knew about his past; one that he had tried so hard to forget.

But then again, it was cars like Lightening that had made the Hudson Hornet's life worth while back in the old days. Cars that would come to him wanting to hear about his career and how he came to be.

It had been so long since anyone had been so excited to hear of the Hudson Hornet again, that the doctor was wondering if his past had finally died away. But now he wasn't so sure.

Doc was pulled from his thoughts as he heard someone roll by the doors to his garage.

Outside, a crestfallen Mater drove slowly by, looking at the ground sadly.

"_Hm, Mater hasn't been this down in years." _

Looking out the window, he saw Flo, Ramone, Luigi and Guido, all looking as depressed as their tow truck companion.

Doc sighed loudly, _"How could that kid have had so much of an impact on this town in just five days?"_

It was then that Doc realized that Lightening had affected everyone's lives in some way.

The feisty red racecar had given everyone in the town a chance to show him what they had, and had listened to them all.

He had even affected Doc himself; pushing the older car to show that he still had the moves that he once had as a racecar himself.

Doc's eyes lit up as he finally came to a conclusion; he had made a terrible mistake.

Even though he had been against the idea the moment he saw Lightening in his courtroom, Doc now understood that it had been one of the best things he had ever done for the cars of Radiator Springs. He had given them all a friend.

"_What have I done?"_

Doc immediately pulled out of his garage and sped over to Flo's V8 Café, where he knew the others to be.

Sure enough, every car in Radiator Springs was parked outside of the café, looking at nothing in particular; all except for Sally, who was nowhere to be found. They all looked up as Doc neared, but quickly looked away again.

Doc looked at each of the saddened faces around him, finally letting his gaze fall on that of Mater's. The beat up old tow truck looked at the ground and sighed dejectedly.

Doc smiled softly, "Hey, uh, Mater? What do you say we go and let you say goodbye to Lightening?"

Mater's eyes lit up as he quickly looked up at the older car. "Ya mean it?"

Doc nodded and looked to the other hopeful faces around him. "Well, the kid could use a few hands for this race, seeing as he has no crew. And I guess you've all shown him that you're more than capable of helping out."

Everyone smiled widely as they began to hoot in delight.

Flo looked at Doc happily, "Oh Honey, you do not know what you have just done. You know you won't regret it!"

Fillmore nodded in agreement. "Yeah man. I can totally take some of my organic fuel. Lightning totally digs the stuff."

"Oh Guido!" Luigi said, looking to his smaller companion, "This iz a wonderful day! We kin finally show dos other racecars wut it means to race like a Ferrari!"

Guido jumped up and down with a broad smile on his face. "Pit stop! Pit stop!"

"Yea-heh-heh!" Ramone cheered loudly and he shot up in the air. "Le's go show dem racecars what we can really do!"

Doc laughed quietly to himself. "Hold on there Ramone, there's one thing I need you to do for me."

"_Well kid, I hope you knowwhat friends you have made here. Because you can't find any better."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Well that's it. Hope y'all enjoyed it! Please let me know what ya thought in a review! I'm thinking of writing some more in depth stories in this area if people like them!**

**HH**


End file.
